The Truth Behind Alex Rider
by laurynride
Summary: Momo is sick of being a doormat. 200 years is enough. Join Momo as her past is uncovered. Find out why she isn t willing to accept Aizen as a traitor. And also why does that boy, Alex Rider, that Momo just met look so familiar to her?
1. Chapter 1

Clip-clip-clip.

She watched her hair fall and collect into bundles on the floor. The hairdresser had a pretty messy job but that was none of her concern. She was just here for a change of hairstyle. She was sick of being the pushover doormat that everyone took advantage of.

She was going to revert back to the old Momo. The one nobody, even Toshiro, knew about. Her real name wasn`t even Momo. It was actually Maihime. Leave it to her mother to come up with the worst most embarrassing name ever. What kind of ignorant parent named their child, dance or ocean princess?

And why the hell did her father, who was a high ranking shinigami in the soul society, go to the world of the living, fall in love with a human then, marry her? And not any normal, sane woman. Out of the three billion women in the world of the living he picked the most obnoxious abusive one.

He didn`t stop at that. He even went and betrayed her by getting killed by a lowly hollow on her freaking third birthday(nice birthday present by the way), leaving her with her "mother" to take care of her. From that day onwards she forgot the meaning of love.

Her monster of a mother beat her for every single mistake she made. She called it discipline but that`s what it was thought of back in those times. This was her life until she turned thirteen and her mother was getting her ready to get married. At freaking thirteen years of age! That was the norm back then but she had had enough.

She packed her stuff at night and crawled out the window to "freedom". That was she expected but instead she escaped into a world of harsh reality. A world of starvation, disease, fighting and stealing. That was England back then. A world where friendship didn`t exist. Or so she had thought.

Before she met him. What was his name again…? Oh yeah Tom. He was the only friend she-

"Here you go sweetie" boomed a voice dragging her back to reality "done and finished. Just like you wanted it." She surveyed her look in the mirror. This hairdresser was pretty good. The new look was just like she had wanted it. She liked the way it framed her face and the pointy edges of her hair made her look tougher, maybe even beautiful.

"How much will that be" she asked searching around in her pocket for loose change. "twenty pounds" replied the energetic hairdresser before adding " don't worry. With that hairstyle you`ll be picking up boys in no time!"

She handed her the money before muttering a "thank you" and leaving the store. Even with the new look it was going to take a while for her to leave the doormat Momo behind. But that`s what this break was for. Following her fatal injury in the regai war, the soutaichou had recommended a two-month holiday in the world of the living.

She was going to use this holiday to loosen up a little- okay maybe a lot-and to figure out a way to break out of her shell as the improved version of Maihime. First she was going to have to pick a new name. Maybe something English…..

It was Monday morning and Mai was on her way to school. That was the name she had settled for, Mai. English people named their children that too so it wouldn`t stand out too much. It took her a while to think of a surname but in the end she stuck with Ash. Kisuke handled all the paperwork and enrolling her in school as a favour so she was really grateful.

Although it was meant to be a holiday she thought going to school might give her something to do and it was also a brilliant chance to learn more about life in England now. She hadn`t visited England for more than a century, she couldn`t wait to see all the change.

She reached the school and spotted the mob of students entering through the main entrance. She took a deep breath and joined them in. She noticed immediately that her skirt was shorter than the other girl`s skirts. She didn`t know that the skirts here were meant to be longer than the skirts they wore in Japan.

As if she wasn`t already feeling out of place she also realized that she was the only one who wasn`t talking with someone. She turned left and continued looking for the principal`s office ignoring the looks thrown her way. Fifteen minutes later and she still hadn`t found the principal`s office. Seriously this was turning out to be more effort than it was worth.

Finally she decided to ask someone who was passing through the corridor and they lead her back to the entrance but this time they turned right into a dead end and there on the right hand side was a sign saying principal`s office. She thanked the student who helped her before entering the room.

Ten minutes later she stepped out of the principal`s office with her timetable, a map of the school and a bunch of useless papers she didn`t understand in her hand. She scanned her timetable. "So first thing Monday morning..." she muttered to herself "found it. English in room 102"

After ten minutes of staring at the map she still hadn`t figured out how to read it so she just crumpled it up and threw it into a nearby bin. Well all the rooms on her current floor were labelled G something and this was the ground floor, so the 1 something rooms were probably on first floor she deduced.

She sprinted down the corridor to the stairs and took them four at a time. She ran to class thanking her thinking skills and shinigami training all the way there. She arrived at her destination just a few seconds later. It didn`t really matter that she was late. She was new here after all so the teacher will probably go easy on her.

The moment she set foot in the classroom twenty-seven pairs of eyes, including the teacher`s turned towards her. "Well, Ms Ash I thought you would never make it" remarked the teacher then putting on a softer tone "I hope you`re not finding it hard to get around the school"

"No Ms. I just found the map hard to read. I thought it was for a higher level group of students so I threw it away." She said shrugging her shoulders. The whole class burst into fits of laughter and the teacher`s smile widened. At least she knew that that she was on this teachers good side.

"Well you better introduce yourself to the class" she said. Taking her advice Mai stood at the top of the class and introduced herself. "Go take a seat there next to Alex" she ordered pointing at an empty seat next to a blonde-haired kid, "And I`ll talk to the principal about making a map especially for second years" she joked before returning her attention to the lesson at hand.

Walking down to her seat she dropped her school bag under her desk then plopped herself down onto her chair. She took the chance while the teacher was focused answering a student's question and turned her attention to the boy, Alex, sitting next to her.

She was sure she hadn`t seen hair that blonde before and she had to admit he was pretty handsome. He was also fit and judging by the muscles on his arm and the way he moved he probably did some form of martial arts.

But there was still that nagging feeling that she had seen him before. But where? She shrugged the feeling of before gently nudging him with her shoulder. He turned towards her and she mouthed the words "What`s your name?"

"My name is Alex Rider…."


	2. chapter 2

DISCLAIMER:If I owned Bleach or Alex Rider I wouldn`t be on Fan fiction.

I also changed the storyline a bit, so yeah... Anyways this is set during Scorpia.

"...and this is the library" finished Alex waving his hands dramatically in front of the entrance."Where we hide when we want to skip class" added Tom as a matter-of-fact sticking his index finger up, like a teacher lecturing her students, to emphasis his point.

Mai was warming up to both Alex and Tom, his spiky black haired friend with the bright blue eyes and playful attitude. Alex had kindly offered to show her around the school during the school break .Being a friend of Alex (and generally just wanting to goof of in the corridors), Tom decided to tag along.

In the past half an hour as they walked through the Tour De L`ècole( as Tom reffered to it ) he had made it his job to add a comment or randonmaly crack a joke after everything Alex said. Thanks to him she now knew that the science departement was raided by a group of blood-thirsty terrorists who had tried to burn the whole school down but failed. (She didn`t really believe him though it did explain why the science section was currently being rebuilt.)

Not that she was complaining. She was actually enjoying his care-free personality reminded her of a certain ginger-haired, thrill-seeking Tom she`d known from around two hundred years ago. He had been the only friend she had at that time. She never had any siblings but she thought of him as a brother. He was always so loving and caring until t-t-the day that-

She was brought back to reality by a hand waving right infront of her face. "Yo! You still there?" quistioned Tom. After receiving no answer from the still recovering Mai he turned to Alex and elegantly placed his right hand on his hair" I think she`s paralysed by my amazing looks and just can`t get enough of them-"

"That`s not it at all! I was just...um...it`s just that you remind me of someone..." stuttered the embarrassed brunette. " I see." Muttered Tom rubbing his chin, pretending to think "Is he famous? Let me guess. He`s a famous actor who`s hot like me and has a six pack. No an eight pack. Right?" He chose that moment to start flexing his "muscles".

"Eight packs of what? Beer?" responded Alex smirking. Seeing the annoyed look on Tom he continued "He was probably a stinky caretaker who had the same hair as you"

"You starting on me bro!" asked Tom putting on a strange accent and throwing a few mock punches at his friend, all of which he effortlessly dodged.

Mai sighed. She promised herself she was going to forget her past and move on but here she was daydreaming about a friend from what? Two centuries ago? She put on a fake smile and let out a stiff laugh. "It`s no big deal" she reassured the two boys who were now aiming at each other ready to launch their books. Just then the bell rang with a loud ding-dong that echoed down the corridors.

She couldn`t help but laugh as both boys quickly shoved their heavy school books into their giant school bags while at the same time still managing to trade insults. What was even funnier was the look on their faces when the realization dawned. "We're late for class" they chorused, each grabbing an arm and literally dragging her to class.

Having Alex in all of her classes and Tom in nearly all of them was very helpful and gave her at least someone she could ask for help with on homework. Not that homework mattered or anything. She just didn`t want any of the teachers becoming suspicious and for her to resort to altering their memories.

She also wasn`t very good at reading English. It`s a Shinigami ability to learn to speak languages twenty times faster than humans, so speaking English, Spanish, French even Italian and a few other languages was a breeze for her. But that, unfortunately, was not the case with writing. She was stuck with old fashioned human "practice makes perfect" (not that she would ever let Mayori-taicho hear that phrase)

Just as they were entering class the intercom boomed into life"Will Mai Ash report to the principal`s office now, I repeat Mai Ash to the principal`s office" Great, what now? wondered the confused school girl. "Looks like somebodies in trouble" mused Tom earning himself an elbow from Alex, who proceeded to roll his eyes and mutter a "you'll be fine"

Mai could swear that Tom mentioned her surnname but that just had to wait. She was going to have to check out what surprise the principal had in store for her. Meandering and elbowing her way through the mob of students heading to class, she began to replay the day's events in her head.

First there had been the uneventful trip to the principal's office in the morning. Nothing unusual there, just a new student meeting the principal for the first time. She didn`t recall getting in any trouble with any teacher and, except for her first class, where she had an excuse, she wasn`t late to any of her morning classes.

She cautiously inspected her school uniform, straightening her tie, fixing her collar, pulling up her socks and making sure she was wearing her name tag. She didn't want to spend anymore time with the principal than she had to. She especially couldn`t stand a lecture about school uniforms right now, considering the fact that the principal already had an eye on her for having a skirt that was shorter than average.

She knocked three times on the smooth, red surface of the door, still not quite sure why that particular colour chosen, considering the fact that it was the only door that colour in the whole school(which was something. Brookland Secondary school was big and had plenty of doors,big and small) She remembered at the last second to wait for the faint "come in" reply before entering, she couldn't help but shudder at the thought of spending her afternoon being spoon fed the Ten Commandments of politeness.

She was, for the second time day, met with the sight of the extraordinary principal's office, but it was unlike any other office she'd been in before. Now that was a statement judging the fact that she was a luitenant, she had seen all kinds of workstations, captain's offices and many more. This one though had really caught her of gaurd and fully woken her up that morning.

The plain, old, ordinary oak desk was set in the centre of the room facing her. Behind it was the window. The sun shone through the transparent glass casting dancing shadows into the room in a nice, kind of relaxing way. It reminded her of her room in the fifth devision barracks. She had a habit of never closing her curtain, even in the night time. Shiro-chan once remarked that there was no reason for her to have curtains. Gin told her that when the lights were on at night time, if the curtains were not drawn everyone outside could see her changing. That pervert. That comment started her new habbit of changing in the bathroom.

The wall to the right of her was covered in drawings. Not just any oridinary drawings. They were full of life,master pieces featuring animals that she never knew existed. They probably didn't. This is what made them even more amazing, the fact that the artist probably made them up, meaning they had a wide imagination and they were pretty talented at drawing too.

The next thing that had caught her eye was the amount of objects on the desk. In the right corner lay a stack of fresh, ruled paper, right next to a stamp, probably used for stamping the date assumed Mai, or atleast that's what the other teachers used them for. The other corner was occupied by a neat pile of folders filled to the brim with documents. The front side of the desk was lined by souvenir models most of which Mai recognised; Leaning Tower Of Piza Italy, Eiffel Tower, France, Big Ben, London -which was a bit weird since they were currently in London- The Statue Of Liberty, New york and a few others which were unidentifiable to Mai.

The highlight of the room, in Mai`s opinion, was the tall, floor to ceiling, oak bookcase, overflowing with all sorts of books. From novels, to dictionaries, to maps and atlases. The top shelves contained novels ranging from curiuosity-inducing detective novels, Alex Cross and Sherlock Holmes to suspence-filled Fantasy, Harry Potter and Artemis Fowl. While books in all different languages occupied the fourth shelf and the bottom shelf held school textbooks and workbooks. Its said that room tells alot about its occupier, Mai didn`t know what to make of this room.

"You called for me, Ms?" Mai stated gently lowering herself onto one of the two plump, comfortable red chairs in front of the desk. "Yes, Ms Ash" replied the principal from where she was standing, gazing out the window. She was a tall woman, around fifty or sixty, it was really hard to tell, with a slendar figure and bristly faded blonde hair, short,down to her chin, that was on the verge of turning grey. Her clothes were very professional, a black suit, no jewellery except for a pair of stud earrings and she wore no make up to cover the wrinkles on her face, which were the only signs that showed her true age.

"Mr Grey wanted to inform you of something important" she continued before sitting down and waving for the teacher standing there-Mr Grey. He was pretty young, probably in his mid twenties and was dressed casually in jeans and a stripey white shirt with an open collar.

"As you know you're a new student and are still getting used your new surroundings." he contineud folding his hands while amazingly still managing to avoid creasing the paper. After receiving another confused nod from the gradually growing impatient girl he finished "I thought it would be a good idea to join the class next week on a trip to Venice"

Not knowing how to react, Mai instinctively put a surprised look on her face, when in reality she was plain irritated. She had fretted over nothing and now she was missing part of her favourite subject, science.

He must have received the reaction he had been anticipating since he added "It's a very good chance to get to know the class better, while on the other hand enjoying yourself and learning new interesting things." His tone radiated confidence, he probably already new her answer. There was nothing to lose from a class trip to on of the most fascinating cities in the world.

All of a sudden Mai found herself excited. This was her chance to take a break. She had come to the world of the living on a holiday and this was the perfect vacation, even if it was an educational trip. She couldn`t keep the curiousity out of her voice as she inquired "What exactly do we do there?"

"We look at museums, churches, palaces... that sort of thing. If you want to come you just have to fill in this form and get it signed" He answered handing her a sheet of paper, the form. Mai almost let out a laugh. She had escaped sitting in her office filling in forms all day long, but here was another form for her to fill in. And sign too. It seemed she was destined to a life of filling in blanks and signing her name.

"Okay, I`ll bring it back tomorrow" Mai affirmed taking the form in her hands. "Good, now you better be getting to class" commented the principal glancing at her watch. "Yes, Ms" answered Mai getting up.

Thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
